Mamma mia, the new life
by Gunvor
Summary: My story after the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Mamma Mia, a new life.

The wedding was over, and everyone was going home or to bed. Sophie and Sky had gone to her room, and lay in bed talking.

-Do you have any regrets, Sky asked her.

-No, she said. I think we should leave after the weekend to see the world.

-Sky? She continued. I think I would like to go to college in the fall.

-Then you would do that, he said. I go wherever you are and we will get our own place. I would get a job.

-Thank you, she said. I love you.

-I love you too.

They fell asleep in each other arms dreaming of the future.

Down at the tavern Donna and Sam was sitting alone with a glass of champagne. They both clicked their glasses and said cheers. They drank their champagne and looked at each other with a smile. Sam looked around and saw that everyone was gone. He took Donnas hand and kissed it where his wedding band was. Their eyes looked and they lend towards each other and kissed. The kiss left them both breathless and Sam stood up and brought her with him.

-I think we should take this some other place, he said.

-Do you have a place in mind, she asked smiling.

-I don't care, he said. As long as we would be alone, and it would have a bed.

Donna smiled and dragged him too the hotel.

-I know just the place, she said.

She was very nervous when she opened the door to her room with Sam for the first time. When she turned around to say something he kissed her with such passion. Everything she was going to say was forgotten. Sam walked forward and backing her to the bed, never letting her go. Then he lay her down on the bed and they had a long night of passion.

Donna woke the next morning with Sam's hands around her. She turned around and saw that he was still sleeping; she took her hand and caresses him over the head. His eyes fluttered open and a big smile came to his lips.

-Mmm, he said. I really would like to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life.

-I know how you feel, she said.

-Good morning they both said and started kissing. Soon they forgot everything and everyone else and where making love. After they lay together holding and kissing, then they heard people talking outside.

-We better get up, she said.

-I don't want to, he answered and still holding her down in the bed.

-Well, she said. I don't want to either, but my guess is that my two friends will soon come looking for us.

-Well, I like your friends. But I don't want them here now, I'm going to take a shower.

-Can I join you?

-Of course, Sam said and dragged her with him to the bathroom.

The rest of the day they tried to get some work done, but they where caught kissing everywhere.

-There are too much people here, Donna said after Sophie had walked inn on them in her office. Donna was sitting on her desk while Sam was standing between her legs.

-I guess I'm going to get used to this, Sophie said.

Sam and Donna turned to the door and saw her.

-I'm afraid so, Sam said. Because your mother is the most amazing and beautiful women in the world.

Sophie shook her head and left the couple alone.

That evening all of them ate dinner together and after everything that had happened the last days they vent early to bed.

Donna woke in the middle of the night because Sam's cell was ringing.

-Sam, your phone is ringing

-Then answer it, he mumbled half asleep.

-Great, she said to her self and left her warm bed and went over to the phone.

-Hello, she said half asleep.

-Hello, I'm looking for Sam Carmichael. The women said in the other end.

-Hold on.

Donna went back to bed and tried to wake Sam again.

-Sam you must wake up because it's for you.

-Who would call at 3 AM he said.

-I don't know, she said and gave him the phone.

-Hello, he said.

-Hello Sam, it's me.

-Lorraine? He said and sat up in bed. –What's wrong?

Sam knew she would not call him when he was on vacation, so he knew something had happened.

-Sorry to wake you, but Ryan have been in a car accident and is in the hospital. - I think you should come home, because they don't know if he will make it. Lorraine continued.

-I'm going to get on a plane today, I'll call you later.

-OK, she answered and said goodbye.

-Bye, Sam said.

Donna was surprised when she heard that it was his ex-wife on the phone, but she saw on Sam's face that something was wrong.

-What's wrong?

-Ryan is in the hospital after a car accident, and they don't know if he will make it. –I have to go back to New York, will you come with me?

Yes, of course. –Come here, she said and took Sam in her arms.

-Thank you, he said.

They got out of bed and Donna was going to wake up Sophie and tell her what was going on. Donna walked down the hall and knocked on her daughter's door.

-Sophie, she said. –Wake up honey.

In a few minutes a very sleepy Sophie opened her door.

-What mom, it's in the middle of the night.

-I know, but Sam got a phone call from his ex-wife who told him that his son Ryan is in the hospital. And we will be flying to New York soon.

-Are you going with him?

-Yes, I want to be there for him.

-Do you think he would like me to go with you too, because it could be my brother?

-Come with me and you can ask him, but I think he would like that.

They went back to Donna's room and Sam was still sitting on the bed.

-Sam, Sophie said.

Then he looked up to see his daughter or stepdaughter standing with her mother.

-Morning Sophie.

-Sam can I come with you and mom?

-Of course you can, Donna can you please book us some plane tickets?

-Yes, Donna said. –I will do right away, would you like Sky to go with you, she said looking at Sophie?

-Yes mom, I will go and wake him and pack our bag.

Hours later they where sitting at the airport waiting for the plane. Eddie and Pepper was going to run the hotel while they where gone. Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry was going to stay and help them.

-I'm going to call Lorraine and tell her when we will be there, Sam said.

-Hello, Lorrain answered her phone.

-Hi, it's me. Is there any news?

-No. He is in a coma. He have lost a lot of blood, where are you?

-I'm at the airport; we will board the plane I ten minutes.

-We?

-Yes we, Donna and her daughter is coming with me. –I got married two days ago.

-Married? –That was quick.

-I know. –And the next surprise is that her daughter Sophie could be mine.

-OK. I will tell Noah to pick you all up at the airport when you get here. –And then I would to here the whole story.

-Fine, I'll see you tonight. Sam said as he hung up his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

They boarded the plane and were on their way to New York. Over the Atlantic Ocean Donna looked over at her daughter and saw that she and Sky was sleeping.

-How are you, she asked her husband while holding his hand.

-I don't know, honey. This should be the happiest days of our lives, and here we are on a plane to New York too be at my sons hospital bed.

-I know, but I'm sure that Ryan will be fine. –Can you tell me about him and Noah?

-Sure, they are amazing. Noah is eighteen and Ryan is sixteen. They both want to be an architect when they grow up, but now they still are in high school. They were fine through mine and Lorraine's divorce and they know all about my love for you. Ryan told me the day before I left for Greece that I should go and sweep you of your feet, Sam continued and smiled at that memory.

-So you think they are going to be fine that you and I got married?

-Yes, because they know that you are the love of my life. I think they will be a little sad that they could not be at our wedding.

-Don't you think it's wrong too tell your sons that I'm the love of your life, and not their mother?

-You don't understand darling. The summer I met you, Lorraine met a guy named Michael- And they fell in love just like us.

When I came back from Greece we broke up as friends. Lorraine and I have been friends since we where ten years old. When I could not find you I went back home, and met up with Lorraine. She has the same story with Michael as you and I have. She was pregnant with his child and we decided to get married. I told her that I would help her raise the baby. She lost the baby a month after we got married. We tried to make our marriage work anyway, and two years later Noah was born. Then Ryan came two years later. After eight years we both wanted more to life, than be in a loveless marriage and we got divorced. A few years later she met up with Michael again, and they found back together. They married after a short while, and I gave her away at their wedding. They are very happy and have a five year old son. She knew that I was in Greece trying to win you back, and she is going to be very happy for us. We are very good friends.

-I don't know what to say, Donna said after Sam was finished telling his story. I didn't know the two of you where so good friends.

The plane landed safe at the airport and the family made they way out. Outside Noah was waiting for his father and his new wife.

-Noah, Sam shouted and run to his son. They gave each other a long hug. Donna, Sophie and Sky stood a few feet away and waited.

-Any news from the hospital son?

-No, he answered. But I heard from mom that you have some news.

-I sure do, come on. Noah I would like you to meet my wife Donna and her daughter Sophie.

-Nice to meet you, Donna said. But I wish it could be under different circumstances.

-Nice to meet you too, and dad?

-Yeah.

-You where right, she is beautiful. Noah said teasing his father.

-Hi I'm Sophie and this is my fiancé Sky. She said shaking Noah's hand.

-Hi, nice too meet you too. We should go to the hospital because mom I waiting for you dad.

-Lets go, Sam said taking Donnas hand in his own.

They made to the hospital, and were going in to the ICU. When the reached there Donna saw a beautiful woman sitting there holding a man's hands. That must be Lorraine and her husband the thought. The woman looked up and saw them coming.

-Sam, she said and run in to his arms. There is still no word on him, I'm going crazy here.

-We must believe that he will make it. I'm here now. Do you think I can see him?

-Yes, in ten minutes. We can go inn to him every hour for a little while. Thank you for coming home, I have a guess that you had other things to do. She said smiling teasingly at her ex, and looked over at Donna, Sophie and Sky.

-This was not what I had I mind, but Ryan is my top priority now. Come over and you can meet Donna, Sam said to her.

Sam went over to Donna and took her hand.

-Donna this is Lorraine, Lorraine this is my new wife, her daughter Sophie and Sky. Sky is engaged to Sophie.

-Nice to meet you all, said Lorraine and shock their hands. And congratulations she said to Donna.

-Thank you, and it is nice to meet you too. Donna said. I wish it could be under different circumstances.

-Yeah me too, she answered. So this I Sophie, I thought it was you who was getting married.

-Yes it was suppose to be my wedding, but we changed our mind in the last minute. But when Sam got down on one knee and asked my mother to marry her, it turned out great.

-I want to hear that story on day, Lorraine said. Guys this is my husband Michael and my youngest son Brad, she continued and took them over to meet them.

-Uncle Sam, Brad said hugging him.

-Hi sport, he said and hugged him back. Then he shook Michael's hand. So did everyone else.

The doctor came out and told them that they could go and see Ryan now, but only two at the time.

-Sam, you can take Donna with you. I've seen him many times, Lorraine said.

-Thank you, he answered. Come with me he said to Donna and took her hand in his.

The newlyweds made it to Ryan's room and went inside. Sam went over to his bed and sat down, Donna stood beside him with her hands on his shoulders. Sam whispered some things to his son and started to cry.

-Come on son, you have to wake up. I have some people you would love to meet. And you may have a big sister, and I think you would like to get to know her. Come on Ryan.

Donna just stood there, she didn't know what to say or do. She saw that her husband and soul mate was hurting. Then she sat down next to him and took him in her arms, strokes his hair and tried to tell him that everything would be fine.

It was getting late at night, and they all thought they should get home to try to get some sleep. Michael was the first to get up with a sleeping Brad in his arms. He took Lorraine's hand and led her out of the hospital. Noah was going to go to his fathers place for the night. The doctor had told them that he would call if anything happened. When Noah parked the car outside of a beautiful house, Donna realized that she would see where Sam lived for the first time.

-Come on everyone, Sam said and took his and Donnas bag out of the car. He walked up the stairs to the front door and unlocked it.

-Noah? Can you order some pizza for all of us? Sam said.

-Yeah, sure dad.

-Sophie the guest room is upstairs, third door on the left. And the bathroom is next to it. There will be something to eat in a little while, Sam said as he led Donna down the hall to his bedroom. Everyone freshened up a little bit and sat down at the dining table to eat before going to bed.

Sam was sitting on the bed when Donna came out of the bathroom.

-You know we could have a lot of fun in that Jacuzzi in the bathroom, she said to her husband smiling.

-I know, I thought of you when I bought it.

-You did? She walked over to Sam and gave him a long kiss. He answered her by putting her down in the bed, while removing her robe.

-Too much clothes on you babe, I like it best when you have nothing on at all.

-Sam, I want you. Then she started to remove his clothes too.

They lost all of their clothes and made love till they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next morning Donna woke up and wondered where she was. Suddenly everything that had happened yesterday came back to her. She turned and saw Sam lay there awake looking at her smiling.

-Good morning he said while giving her a kiss.

-Good morning she answered and kissed him back. I'll really is going to enjoy waking up like this for the rest of my life.

-Me too, I'm going to start the coffee. What would you like for breakfast?

-You, she said while tried too keep him in bed with her.

-Hmmm. Tempting honey, but we should get up.

Sam grabbed his rope and walked out of the bedroom, Donna found hers and followed him. Sam made coffee and looked around in the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast.

Donna was in the living room looking at his pictures. Almost everyone was of the boys growing up, but on the corner table she saw two pictures she had seen before. One was of her and the other was of the two of them.

-I can't believe he still got these, she said to her self.

The phone started to ring at the same time as the doorbell.

-Donna can you answer the phone while I get the door?

-Sure, she said and walked over to the phone.

-Carmichael resident

-Hi Donna its Lorraine, and good morning.

-Good morning to you too.

-Can you tell Sam that Ryan just woke up, the hospital just called?

-Sure, that's great. Do you know how he is?

-Yes, he is fine. I just talked to him. We will go there after breakfast. It's no reason to hurry, because he will be fine.

-Ok, then I guesses we will see you there in a while. Bye.

-Bye.

-Sam?

-Yeah.

-That was Lorraine, Ryan is fine and awake. She will meet us there later.

-Great, then we will have a nice breakfast. Come on.

-Who was at the door?

-Oh, it was Gail. She is Noah's girlfriend, so I'd send her up to his room to wake him.

-Then maybe I should go and wake up Sophie?

-No, let her sleep a little while.

Sam took Donnas hand and they walked to the kitchen. Donna was standing by the counter to get her self a cup of coffee. Sam came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

-I can't help myself, he whispered to her.

Then he turned her around and lifted her to sit on the counter, never stopped kissing her. His hands where now inside her rope and they where getting close too not being able to stop. They were in their own world.

-Busy dad? Noah asked as he and Gail came inn too the kitchen. Donna and Sam tried to compose them self, and Sam let Donna get down from the counter.

-Later, he whispered to her.

-Gail, this is Donna. She is my new stepmother, because dad surprised us all by going away for three days and coming home with a new wife.

-Way to go Mr. Carmichael. Nice to meet you Mrs. Carmichael, Gail said and held out her hand to Donna.

-Nice to meet you too Gail, Donna said sitting down by the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

-Where is Sophie? Noah asked.

-She's still asleep, Donna explained.

-Dad, you send Gail to wake me and you let her sleep. I'm going to wake her.

-Let her sleep, his father asked.

-No way, he answered and run upstairs.

-Sophie, Sophie wake up he shouted on his way up the stairs.

-What? A very sleepy Sophie said while she opened her bedroom door.

-It's morning, a cheerful Noah said as he reached her.

-Great, she muttered.

-And I always wanted to do that to someone, because my two little brothers always did it to me. I think I'm going to like having a big sister Soph.

Then he run downstairs again laughing. They all looked at him as he sat down at the table again.

-What? He asked.

-You know one way or another she will get you back for this, Donna told her stepson smiling.

-Who's Sophie? Gail asked.

-She is Donna's daughter. But she may be dads, because dad and Donna were together 21 years ago. Noah explained to his girlfriend.

Sophie and Sky came downstairs and said good morning to everyone. Sky sat down at the table and got himself a cup of coffee. Sophie got herself a glass of water, and took a second glass and went over to Noah and emptied the glass over his head.

-Payback, she told him.

Noah got up from his chair and the both of them stared running. Sam, Donna, Sky and Gail still sat at the table laughing as they watched Sophie and Noah having a water war.

-Both of you would have to clean up after you, Sam shouted to them.

After a while they came back to the table.

-Sam, any news on Ryan. Sophie asked.

Yes Sophie, he has woken up and is fine. So after breakfast we will go to the hospital and you can meet him, Sam told her.

They finished the breakfast and went to their rooms to get ready. All of them were going too see Ryan.

-I never thought she would empty her water glass on Noah, Sam told Donna while they where getting dressed.

-Well, she and Sky has water wars with Pepper and Eddie a lot. And she is not a morning person, Donna explained.


	4. Chapter 4

4

They had to take two cars to the hospital, Sophie and Sky went with Noah and Gail. They reached the hospital and went inside.

When they came up to Ryan's room, they went inn. Sam went over to hi son and gave him a long hug. Donna kept herself in the back, because she knew Ryan didn't know her. She watched everyone standing around the bed, Sophie and Sky waited outside the room looking inn the window. Then Ryan saw Donna and realized he had never seen her before.

-Who are you?

Donna just stood there looking at him, she didn't know what to say.

-Come here, Sam said and held out his hand to her.

Everyone except Sam and Donna left the room to give them some time alone.

-Ryan, this is Donna.

-Donna? The Donna you're always talking about?

-Yes Ryan. Do you remember I talked to you and Noah about going to Greece for a wedding?

-Yeah.

Well to make a long story short, a lot happened and it ended with me getting married.

-Married?

-Yes son. Donna and I got married. And the second surprise is that Donnas daughter Sophie could be your big sister.

-You been busy dad.

Then he looked over to Donna.

-Nice to meet you, believe it or not but dad have talked a lot about you.

-Nice to meet you too. And Sam has told me a lot about you too. I'm very happy that you are going to be fine.

Ryan looked around the room looking for Sophie but didn't see her.

-Then where is my big sister?

-I'll get her, Sam said and walked to the door getting Sophie and Sky.

The fore of them talked for a while. Then Ryan's doctor came and told them he could go home in three days.

The next days vent along fast. Donna and Sam enjoyed the days as newlyweds and tried to get some time alone. Noah and Gail hung with Sophie and Sky, and letting them meet their friends.

The day before Ryan would be coming home from the hospital Sam was alone in the kitchen making breakfast when Sophie got there.

-Sam?

-Yeah.

-Can I ask you something?

-Of course, what is it?

-I'm wondering if we could take a DNA test to see if you are my father.

-Sure. Do you mind me asking what brought this on now?

-Well, I've been hanging with Noah and Ryan a lot these days. And I would like to know if they are my brothers.

Sam sat down at the table next to her.

-I would really like it if you are my daughter Sophie, but it would not change anything. You will still be my stepdaughter. But we can go to the hospital to talk to a doctor and get a test done.

-Thank you, Sam. And it will not change anything for me either, but I would like to know.

They were done talking when Donna, Noah and Sky came into the kitchen. They all said morning. Noah and Sky sat down at the table with Sophie and Donna went and gave Sam a short kiss.

-What were the two of you talking about, she asked while getting herself a cup of coffee.

-Nothing Sam answered while giving Sophie a smile.

Sam and Sophie told them that they would be having a father/daughter day today, so Noah asked Sky if he would like to go with him to meet some friends. They finished breakfast and all except Donna left the house.

-So, where're you going? Donna said looking at Sam and Sophie.

-We don't know, just some bonding. Sam answered her.

-Hmm. I have a feeling the two of you are hiding something from me, but that's fine because I would like some time alone. Have fun, She said. Then she kissed them both and walked in to the living room. Donna grabbed the phone and called the villa to check if everything was fine. Tanya told her everything was great, and they talked for a while.

Sam and Sophie were at the hospital getting the DNA test done. The doctor told them that he would call in a few hours with the results. They great time together getting to know each other, went and did some shopping and did lunch. Then Sam took her where he works and they talked about architecture. When they were leaving there Sam's phone rang.

-Hello.

-Is this Sam Carmichael, the voice in the other end said?

-Yes.

-This is Doctor Johnson, we have the result of the DNA test. Congratulation, you are the father of Sophie Sheridan.

-Thank you so much, this I very good news. Bye.

-Bye Mr. Carmichael.

-Sophie?

-Yeah.

-Come over and give your dad a hug.

-Really?

-Yes.

Sophie gave Sam a long hug.

-I can't believe I finally have a dad, can we go home so I can tell mom?

-Yes we can, and you have no idea how happy I am that you are my daughter. I love you Soph.

-I love you too dad.

Donna enjoyed having the house too her self for the day. She couldn't remember the last time she was all alone. But she couldn't help wonder about Sam and Sophie, she had a feeling they where hiding something form her. She was very happy that her husband and daughter were having a day together.

-Honey, we're home. Sam said as he and Sophie walked inn to the house.

-I'm in the kitchen.

-What are you doing, Sam asked and vent over to her and kissed her.

-Making dinner.

-Mmmm, it smells good. He still stood there holding her and kissing her neck.

-Will the two of you please remember that I'm still her, Sophie said looking at her parents kissing.

-Sorry, they both said.

-Mom, Sam and I have something to tell you. Can you come and sit down?

-Sure, what's up?

-Well. You know, the last days with Ryan being sick and with Noah and me becoming so good friends. I have started to wonder if they really where my brothers, and I decided that I want to know if Sam is my dad. So this morning I talked to Sam about doing a DNA test with me. He said yes, and we took care of this today.

Donna didn't what to say and just looked at them, but none of them said anything.

-Are you going to tell me what the result was?

-Well mom it turns out that Sam is my dad, Sophie told her smiling. She felt great knowing who her father was.

Donna smiled and looked at them, and Sam came around the table and sat next to her.

-She's ours, Donna asked Sam?

-Yes honey, she's ours.

Sophie looked at them hugging each other, and her mom had tears in her eyes.

-Come here Sophie, Donna said to her. She hugged her daughter as well, and told her that she loved her. They agreed not to tell the other until the big dinner tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next day all of them enjoyed the morning together. Sam and Donna sat together out in the garden looking at Noah, Gail, Sophie and Sky having a water fight in the sun. All of them had become very good friends.

-Donna?

-Yeah.

-You know that we will be going back home in a few days, and Lorraine, Michael and Brad have a long vacation planed. They will leave in two days, so I was thinking the boys could come with us to Greece?

-Of course they can come with us. Sam they are your sons and they will always have a home at the hotel.

-Good, I'll ask them if they like to stay the rest of the summer.

-I'll think we will have a great time together I Greece and I like to get too know them a lot better.

Sam went along with Lorraine later that day too pick up Ryan. He told her about his plan too take the boys with him too Greece for the rest of the summer. Lorraine told him she thought it was I great idea, because she didn't like the fact that they would be home alone I New York. At least not so shortly after Ryan came home from the hospital.

Everyone was together for dinner that evening. After dinner Sam and Sophie shared their news with them, and Noah and Ryan was very happy too have a big sister. Sam talked to the boys about going to Greece with him for the summer, and both of them thought it would be great. But Noah asked his dad if Gail could come with them.

-We'll see, he answered him.

Three days later they where on their way too Greece, and Noah was very happy Gail was coming along. Sophie had told her brothers everything about the island. Donna stood looking over the ocean when they approached the island, Sam stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

-It would be great too show the boys the place I fell in love so many years ago, Sam said.

-I know what you are talking about, it would be great too have them with us. And I love too be able too get to know them better.

-I feel the same way about Sophie. I'm so happy that she is ours.

-Me too Sam, me too.

The ferry came too the dock and they got of. Pepper and Eddie were there too pick them up.

-Good to have you home, this place isn't the same without you Pepper told her.

-It's great to be home, Donna told him.

They came up too the Villa and were met with a welcome home party. Tanya and Rosie run over and gave Donna a hug.

-Did you have a good time, Rosie asked.

-Amazing after Ryan got better, she answered.

-Good honeymoon? Tanya asked.

-The best, she answered with a smile on her face and looked over at Sam.

-So are you going to tell us about it? Rosie asked her.

-Later, she told them.

Everyone went inside and Donna showed Ryan too his room before showing Noah and Gail where they would be staying.

Sophie and Sky to her room and Donna took Sam upstairs to their room. All of them were going too unpack and meet for dinner. Sam and Donna were sitting on the bed kissing when someone knocked at the door. Sam got up and opened the door too see Ryan standing there.

-Ryan, what's up?

-I'm wondering if I could talk to Donna.

-Sure, I will go downstairs too make dinner. Are everything fine son?

-Yes, I'm fine. Just want to ask Donna something.

-Ok, Sam said and left the room.

Donna saw that Ryan was very nervous about something.

-Ryan, come over here and sit down honey.

Ryan sat down on the bed next to his new stepmother and looked at the floor.

-What's up Ryan?

-I can't ask dad about this Donna, and I don't know how too ask you either.

-I know we just met Ryan, but you can ask me anything.

-I want to take a shower, but then I need help to change my bandage. And I can't do it on my own. Mom helped me before she left. I can't get water on my wounds, so I will need some help.

-Of course I will help you. Go ahead and I will be there in a little while.

Ryan left Donna and Sam's room and went in too his own.

Donna followed in a little while and helped him.

Sam just finished dinner when all of them came downstairs to eat. He tried to ask Donna what Ryan and she talked about, but she told him that it was their secret. All of them had a great evening and got to know each other better. Donna blushed when Rosie and Tanya told them stories about her, and Sam did the same when the boys told everyone of his past. The night could not have been better.

Then Sky had a surprise for everyone and asked them to go inn to the living room.

-I know something none of you do. When I thought me and Sophie was going to get married, I thought I could be fun to have it on tape. So I asked an old friend of mine too video tape it. But as you all know Sophie and I didn't get married, but Sam and Donna did.

-The wedding is on tape? Donna asked.

-yes it is, Sky answered. Then he turned to Noah and Ryan.

-Do you like to see your father get married?

-Yes, they both said. We'll love to.

-Oh my God, was all Sam could say.

They all watched the tape. Ryan looked at his dad and said.

-You're singing?

-Yeah, Sam told him.

Donna hid her blushing face on Sam's shoulder, while they all watched the tape. Sam and Donna were relived when the film was over, and then Sam walked over to Sky and asked for the tape.

-Donna? Ryan asked.

-Yeah.

-Way did you send dad, Bill and Henry an invite too Sophie's wedding if you didn't know who her father was?

-Ryan, I didn't send them an invite. Sophie did, and I never told her the names either.

-Oh.

-If you didn't tell her about us, how did she find us? Sam asked Donna.

-She fond my old diary from that summer.

-Diary?

-Yeah.

-How much detailed is this diary of yours?

-Enough……

Sam blushed when he realized what their daughter had been reading about them.

-Let's go to bed, Donna said and they all went inn to theirs rooms.

**_Review this Story/Chapter_**


	6. Chapter 6

6

The next week went quick for all of them. Sophie and Sky showed Noah, Gail and Ryan around the island. Donna and Sam had a lot to do at the villa, and they where having the time of their life. They where living their dream, being newlywed and running the villa together.

One day Sophie was alone at the beach, she was thinking about her future. After hearing Noah and Gail talk about collage, she wanted that too. She would love to go too NYU with them, and had already send her application. When she had told Sky about her plans, he had send inn an application too. The two of them was happy with their decision, and was waiting for the answer. No she was dreading too tell her parents about going too New York. For the first time in her life she had everything she wanted. A happy mom and a great dad, two amazing brothers and Sky. The love of her life.

Sam was standing at the front desk doing some paperwork when the mail arrived. Along with some bills, where two large envelopes with the NYU logo on. One for Sophie and one for Sky. Sam asked Pepper too watch the front desk and started too look for Sophie. After he had looked around the villa he went down too the beach. There he fond her sitting alone looking inn too the ocean, Sam could not believe how much like her mom she looked. He looked at the envelope in his hand and went down too her.

-Hi Sophie.

Sophie turned around too see Sam standing there.

-Hi dad, what's up?

Sam sat down next too his daughter.

-You got something in the mail today, he said and gave her the envelope. Sophie looked at it a long time before realized what it was.

-Dad, I can explain.

-You know Sophie, why didn't you talk too us about going to NYU?

-Afraid to hurt you by leaving.

-Hurt us? We want you to be happy, doing what you want. Not stay here just to make us happy, and don't worry about your mom because I will take care of her.

-So I should just follow my dream?

-Of course. Now I would like to see what is in that envelope.

-Ok, let's find out.

Sophie opened the envelope and looked at the first page.

-I got in, she said as she laid her arms around her dad and gave him a hug.

-I'm so happy for you, and now you would be ther with Noah and Gail. Where is Sky?

-He is with Noah and Ryan. They went fishing.

-What did you apply too?

-Art and architecture.

-Then you really are my daughter honey. What is Sky going too study?

-Business and economy.

-That I would never guessed. Come on, let's go back and find Donna and tell her the good news.

-Do you think she will be happy for me?

-Of course she will be happy, she would want you too live your own life.

Donna had just finished the laundry when she went too the front desk looking for Sam. She was surprised when she fond Pepper there.

-Where is Sam?

-I don't know, he asked me too be here for a while and left. Pepper told her.

-Hmm. She went outside looking for him. Then she saw him and Sophie walking up from the beach. They where laughing and talking together. And Donna was very happy that they had a great relationship. She went and got herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at a table in the sun. They came up too her and sat down with her, Sam kissed her and took a sip of her coffee.

-Hey, that's mine. Donna said.

-Then you must learn how too share sweetie, he told her.

-I will go and get us a cup too dad, Sophie said and walked inn to the kitchen.

-What's that? Donna asked looking at the envelopes at the table.

-You must wait for Sophie to tell you, because they are hers.

Sophie came back with two cups of coffee, and sat down. She looked at her dad with worry.

-Just tell her Soph, he told her.

Donna looked at them, she could not help feeling worried.

-Mom, you know that me and Sky choice not to travel this summer. Because I wanted to stay here and get to know dad, Noah and Ryan.

-Yeah.

-Well, after talking too Noah and Gail I know what I want too do. I want to go to collage.

-That's great Sophie.

-Well mom, here comes the hard part. I've got accepted at a great collage, in New York.

-New York?

-Yes, in the fall I will start at NYU. Studying art and architecture.

-I'm very happy for you sweetheart, but I'm going too miss you. Donna gave her daughter a long hug.

-I'm going too miss you too mom.

The three of them sat there in the sun enjoying their coffee talking about the future. They looked up as Gail came outside too join them.

-Gail, I'm going too join you and Noah at NYU, I got accepted.

-That's great Sophie, we will have a lot of fun there.

The girls left and Sam and Donna were alone.

-Are you ok sweetie? Sam asked his wife.

-I don't know, she said as Sam took her in his arms.

-You know Donna, she will be fine there.

-Yeah, but I'm going too miss her so much. Don't get me wrong, I love that she is going after what she want. But it is so far away.

-I know what you're talking about. All of my children in New York and we're being here in Greece. But look at the bright side. We will be alone, and Sophie will have her brothers close too her.

They sat there holding each other and cuddling for a while.

-Donna honey. I've been thinking.

-Should I be afraid?

-I don't think so. You know that I didn't sell my house.

-Yeah.

-I was thinking that Sophie and Noah could live there. Its close too NYU and we could have a place too stay at in New York when we go there too see them.

-I like that idea. We could go there for Christmas, its slow here in the winter. And I like the fact that they will be living together.

-Let's tell them later, but I need too clear this with Lorraine. And Ryan will be disappointed, but I think he should stay with his mother until he finished high school.

-Sure Sam, but I have some idea what we could do now. Come with me upstairs, all of our children are gone and I would like some time with you alone.

Donna and Sam made their way upstairs.

Later when the boys came back and Sophie gave Sky his envelope. He got in too. They started making plans for the fall. Noah and Ryan were very happy that their sister would be going too New York with them. They were al thrilled when Sam told them they could live in his house, but Ryan had too stay with his mother. He didn't like it but he understood. Sam also said that Sky and Gail could stay there, but Gail had to talk it over with her parents.

The rest of the summer went along fast, and now all of them where packing their things. It felt like yesterday they all arrived at the island and now all of them except Donna and Sam where leaving. Sam stood behind Donna with his arms around her waist and saw the ferry with their children leave.

-Honey, we are alone for the first time since we got married. Sam said to his wife.

-Yes we are, what are we going too do?

-I have a lot of ideas, he said and kissed her. Then he took her hand and they walked up too the villa.

**Pleace tell me what you think..... Reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Before they knew it, it was the week before Christmas. Sam and Donna could not wait too get to New York, and see their children again. They had a big surprise for them, because Donna was four months pregnant with twins. They didn't want too tell them over the phone ad was going too tell them when they got there. They could not hide it anymore, because Donna was showing. They where very happy, and could not wait for the twins too be born. Looking forward to be able to raise a family together. They hoped Sophie, Noah and Ryan would be happy for them. When they got of the plane Gail were there waiting for them.

-Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, its nice too see you again.

-You too Gail, how's school? Donna asked.

-It's great, but a lot of work.

Gail saw that Donna had gain some weight around her waist, but didn't dare say anything. They got their luggage and went home. When they got home Donna went too the bedroom and lay down. She was very tired and fell asleep. She had been very tired lately and had too slept a few hours in the middle of the day. Sam was I the kitchen making them dinner when Sophie, Sky and Noah came home.

-Dad, it's so good too see you again. I've missed you and mom so much, Sophie said and gave Sam a big hug.

-I've missed you too, he answered. Then he gave Noah and Sky hug too.

-Where's mom?

-She is sleeping, she was tired after a long day of traveling. You can go inn too our room and see if she is awake. She will love too see you.

Sophie knocked on her parent's bedroom door before entering the room. She saw her mom lying on the bed and suddenly realized how much she had missed her. She sat on the bed and took her mom's hand. Her mom looked so happy, she even slept with a smile on her face.

-Mom, Sophie said and tried too wake her.

Donna's eyes fluttered opened and saw her daughter sitting on the bed.

-Honey, I've missed you so much, Donna said as mother and daughter gave each other a long hug.

-How's school?

-Amazing, lot of hard work and very interesting. How's everything at home?

-It's great. We have done a lot of work there, but Pepper and Eddie miss the two of you. It's amazing to see how much work they can do without Sky and you around. They are pretty great boys.

-And how are you and dad?

-We're great.

Suddenly Donna got out of bed and run to the bathroom and got sick. Sophie got afraid and went in the hall and yelled.

-Dad, something is wrong with mom.

Sam came running with Noah behind him. He saw Donna over the toilette and he knew what was going on. He went over too her and held her hair with one hand, and his other hand on her back.

-Are you ok? Sam asked her.

-Yeah, but I wish this would end soon.

-It will. He held her in his arms on the bathroom floor, then he turned around too see Noah holding a crying Sophie in his arms.

-Sophie and Noah, she will be fine. Go to the living room and we will be there shortly.

Sam saw his two oldest children leave them alone and helped Donna over too the bed.

-I guess we will have too tell them, Sam said.

-Yeah, but I wanted too wait till Ryan got here.

-I know sweetie, but Sophie and Noah looked really scared. They think something is very wrong with you.

They sat there alone for a while whit their hands resting on Donnas stomach.

-Let's do this, Donna said and took Sam's hand and left the bedroom.

Noah and Sophie were sitting on the coach when they came in too the living room. They sat down and looked over at their two children, and Sophie were crying and Noah looked really worried.

-Don't look so worried, because I'm fin. Donna reassured them.

-Mom, are you sure? Sophie asked.

-Yes, I got sick because I'm pregnant. You will get two new siblings in five mounts.

None of them said anything, they only looked at them for a long time.

-Please say something, Donna told them.

-Your having a baby? Noah asked.

-Yes, Donna is pregnant. We're expecting twins.

-Twins? Sophie said.

-Yes hones, Donna told her.

-We're very happy, and hoping you will be happy with us. Sam told them.

-I'm happy for you, but it is a big surprise. Noah said and gave his dad and stepmom a big hug.

-Thank you, Noah. Sophie are you happy for your mom?

-I don't know what too say, I'm happy for you. But I'm surprised. I never knew you planed for a baby. Sophie told her parents.

-Soph, we never tried. It just happened. I never thought of taking birth control after we got married. Having a baby were a huge and amazing surprise for us too.

-Well it would be nice too have more siblings. In one year I went from being an only child too be the big sister too four.

Sam went back too make dinner while Donna and the kids talked. Dinner was almost ready when Ryan came. Donna and Sam told him their news, and he could not wait too get more siblings. Ryan was the one who was happiest about the news about the twins. All of them enjoyed a nice dinner together and told each other about their time apart.


	8. Chapter 8

8

On Christmas Eve they were all invited too Lorraine and Michael for dinner. When they arrived Brad came running out too greet them.

-Uncle Sam, I've missed you. Brad said running into Sam's arms.

-I've missed you too Brad. Sam told him and put him back down. They made their way too the door. Lorraine and Michael were there and greeted them. Michael took their jackets once they were inside, and Lorraine saw that Donna had a small bump on her waist. Donna noticed that Lorraine looked down at her waist, and gave her a smile. Sam came up behind her and laid his arms over her stomach, looked at Lorraine and told her he was going too be a father again. Lorraine and Michael congratulated them and they all sat down for dinner. It was late when they came home and they went too bed. Brad, Lorraine and Michael were coming early tomorrow too open presents.

-Sam? Donna said as they were getting ready for bed.

-Yeah.

-Do you realize that this will be over first Christmas together?

-I know sweetie. But it will be the first of many. Are you tired?

-No, but you should come to bed honey.

Sam turned around and saw his wife in bed with a very sexy smile.

-What do you have in mind Donna?

-Come here and I will show you.

The next morning Sam and Donna woke up early with someone knocking on their bedroom door.

-Come in, a very sleepy Donna said.

-Merry Christmas! Sophie, Noah and Ryan said walking inn ad sat on the bed.

-Merry Christmas to you too, Sam and Donna answered.

-We wanted too give you your first present right now, Ryan explained and handed them a present.

Donna and Sam sat up in bed and took the present. Their kids sat on the bed and looked at them and waiting too see if they would like the present. Donna opened it and found a photo album. On the front was a picture of the five of them taken in Greece last summer. Over the picture it stood:

"THE CARMICHAELS FAMILY ALBUM".

Donna looked over at their kids with tears in her eyes.

-Thank you so much, Sam told them.

-You should look inside, Noah said.

They opened it and on the first pages it was pictures of them as they were children, then of the two of them taken over twenty years ago. On the following pages it was pictures of Sophie, Noah and Ryan growing up. Donna stopped and looked at Ryan's baby pictures, because he looked so much like Sophie as a baby. Donna let the tears run down her face looking at the pictures, they could not have gotten a better gift from their children.

Then came a lot of pictures from their wedding and their trip too New York. A few of their summer together in Greece and the album ended with pictures taken of the kids after they moved too New York. Donna went over too them and hugged them all.

-It's the best gift I've ever gotten, she told them.

-It was a lot of fun making it too mom, Sophie answered.

-I think Gail and Sky have gotten the coffee ready, so let's go. I want some presents too, Noah said.

They made their way inn too the living room and greeted Gail and Sky. Then the doorbell rand and Donna made her way too open the door and let Brad, Lorraine and Michael inside. They all sat down in the living room and opened presents for two hours. Then Donna and Lorraine made breakfast for everyone. After breakfast they went too their rooms and got dressed and everyone went for a walk. Lorraine and Michael were very happy for the gift from Donna and Sam. Tickets for the three of them to come too Greece next summer and stay at the Villa.

New Year eve they Sam and Donna were going too some of Sam's old friend for a party. Donna had never met them and was quite nervous, mainly because they didn't know about her or that she and Sam were married.

-Are you ready Donna?

-Yeah, I'm coming. How do I look?

-Beautiful as always sweetie, let's go.

It was an hour drive too where they were going and Donna were in deep thought. She looked over at Sam and asked.

-Who are going too be there?

-Friends I went too school with, we always meet at New Years Eve.

-I can't wait too meet them, but I'm a little nervous that they won't like me.

-First of all they will love you, and second it doesn't matter because I will love you anyway.

-I love you too.

They arrived and Sam parked the car. He got out and went over too the other side and helped Donna out. He kissed her and took her hand in his. They went over too the door and rang the bell, a woman opened the door.

-Sam, you made it. She said and gave him a hug.

-Rachel its great too see you again, this is Donna.

-Pleasure too meet you Donna, she said and they shook hands.

-Nice too meet you too.

Then a man came too the door.

-Sam! How are you?

-Hi Eric. I'm great.

-I heard a rumor that you have moved too Greece.

-Yes Eric, I've moved too Greece last summer. This is Donna, she's my wife.

Eric looked at his old friend for a while.

-Wife? He asked.

-You got married? Rachel asked.

-Why haven't we heard about this? Eric continued.

-Slow down, yes I got married. If you let us inside, I will tell you the whole story. Sam told them.

Rachel and Eric moved aside and let the couple in. Eric took their jackets and then they moved too the living room. Eric was Sam's oldest friend, he were his best mea when he married Lorraine.

-Well? Eric asked and looked at them.

Sam looked at Donna and smiled at her, taking her hand and a deep breath.

-Eric, do you remember when I went too Europe for a vacation the summer before marrying Lorraine?

-Yeah.

-I met Donna that summer. We fell in love, and I had the time of my life with her. When I told her I was engaged to Lorraine, she told me to go too hell. I never saw or talked too her again, before I got an invite too a wedding from Donna last summer. A young girl named Sophie was getting married. When I got there I met Sophie. She is Donnas' daughter and had invited me too her wedding too surprise her mom. Sophie called of her wedding at the alter, and asked Donna too be my wife. She has always been the love of my life, and she made me the happiest man alive when she said I do. And too make the story more complicated, Sophie is my daughter.

Rachel and Eric just looked at them, they didn't know what too say. How could a friend they had known for so long hide this from them? Sam looked at them and begun to laugh.

-Honey, I finally got the two most talking friends I have too be speechless. Sam told his wife, and she smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Then the doorbell rang, but Rachel and Eric still sat still and looking at them. Sam got up and went too the door. Greeted his friends and they came inside. He sat down next too Donna again and told everyone that she were his wife. They where all very happy too hear and see that Sam had found happiness again. Before dinner the men were talking, and Donna sat with Rachel and two other women. Rachel gave them all a glass of wine but Donna told her no thank you. They looked at her, but understood why when she told them she was pregnant. Donna had a great time with them, and they told her old stories of Sam.

Rachel went over too Sam and congratulated him, and the men just looked at him.

-What now? Eric asked.

Donna came over too them and Sam took her in his arms, his hands resting on her waist and looked at Eric.

-I'm going too be a father again, we're expecting twins in five mounts. He told them.

Everyone was happy for them and they had an amazing evening. Before Sam and Donna left they told Eric and Rachel too come too Greece next summer and stay with them. They told them that they would love too come.

Tree days later they said bye too the kids and returned home. The children would come as soon as the school was out for the summer, and they could not wait too meet the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Before they knew it, it was May. Donna was now just days from her due day. Sam had made the old goat house too a place for the four of them. Downstairs were a living room and a small kitchen, and upstairs were a bathroom and two bedrooms. Now they would have a place for them self when the twins was born. And it would be a lot quieter than the upstairs of the Villa.

One morning Donna woke up and was in a lot of pain.

-Sam, wake up honey.

-Just five more minutes, he asked her.

-I don't think so, because your tins are on their way too be born. You must call the midwife Sam.

-I take you too the hospital, he told her and started getting dressed.

-Sam, it's no time. Because your twins are coming NOW, She screamed in a lot of pain.

Oh my God, he said and grabbed the phone. He called the midwife and she told him she was on her way. He also told her too hurry.

When the midwife arrived Sam had a newborn little boy in his arms. Their little boy had been I hurry too meet his parents. Donna was relaxing before the next one came, and Sam just sat there with a boy with a lot of blond hair and big blue eyes. One hour later his twin sister was born. She looked like her dad with dark hair. Donna and Sam sat together in bed with their newborn babies.

-Thank you sweetie, their so beautiful. Sam told her.

-Thank you. We do good work Sam, and they are amazing.

-I think I should call the kids and tell them.

-No, wait until later. Right now I would like it too be just us. Donna told Sam and placed her head on his shoulder.

For the next hour they just sat there watching their babies, and then Donna fell asleep. Sam laid the twins in their cribs and went downstairs too call the kids.

-Hello, Lorraine answered the phone.

-Hi, it's me. Can you get Ryan for me?

-Sure.

-Hi dad, what's up?

-Hi son. I just wanted too tell you that the twins where born an hour ago.

-Really?

-Yeah.

-Boys or girls?

-One of each. You have a little brother and a little sister.

-That's great. How is Donna?

-She's great. Tired and asleep right now.

-I can't wait too get there and meet them. You must email me some pictures.

-I will. I got too go, I have too call Sophie and Noah. Will you tell your mom the news for me?

-Sure I will, I talk too you later dad. And give my love too Donna.

-Of course, bye son.

-Bye dad.

Sam then called his old house number.

-Hello.

-Hi Soph, it's dad.

-HI dad, how are you and mom?

-We're great, are Noah there?

-Yes.

-Can you get him and put the phone on speaker?

-Sure. Noah come here, dad is on the phone.

-Hi dad.

-Hi Noah, are you there too Soph?

-Yes.

-I just wanted too let you know that Donna gave birth an hour ago.

-Oh my God, that's great. How is mom?

-She is fine. Sleeping at the moment.

-Boys or girls dad? Noah asked.

-One of each. I will email you pictures as soon as I've taken some. I guess your mom will call you when she wakes up, Sophie.

-Give Donna a hug from both of us. We can't wait too get there too see them. Noah told his father.

-Love too talk too you too dad, but we must leave for school now. Tell mom I love her and will call her when I get home. Sophie told him.

-I will. Talk to you later. Bye.

-Bye dad, they both answered.

Sam went upstairs too check on Donna and the twins. All of them where asleep, he went over too the cribs and looked at his newborn kids. He sat there in awe over them, and could not believe that he was the father of five. Then he looked over at his sleeping wife, and he couldn't think about not having her in his wife ever again. The last year had been the best year in his life, and he knows he will be with Donna for the rest of his life.

Sam sat there in his own thoughts and didn't notice that Donna woke up, she saw that Sam sat there deep in his own thoughts and had a big smile on his face. He looked so happy sitting there.

-Sam?

Sam jumped when he heard his wife call his name.

-Hi sweetie, you scared me.

-Sorry, but you just sat there smiling.

-Yes Donna. I'm just thinking that this has been the best year of my life. Coming back here with you and get three more children. I'm afraid too go to sleep and wake up and realize that it all have been a dream.

-Come here, Sam.

Sam went over too the bed and laid down next too Donna. He kissed her with so much passion. They were both lost in each other when one of the twins woke up and started too cry.

-Stay, I will get her or him. Sam said and got up too walk over too the cribs. There he picked up his crying son, and gave him too Donna so she could feed him.

-Sam, they haven't got names yet.

-I know. But when I think about all the names we talked about

before they where born, I think Emma and Ethan fit them.

-I do too. Donna said while cuddling and feeding her new born son.

-Perfect.

Then another cry was heard and Sam got up to get his baby girl.

-Emma Grace and Ethan Alexander Carmichael, Donna said and looked at her two miracles.

-Honey, I called our kids while you were sleeping and told them about the twins. Sophie will call you when she get home from school and the boys send their love. They can't wait too get here and see them.

-That's great. But I'm kind of happy that the four of us will get some time alone before they get here. Donna told Sam.

Sam took the twins in the bathroom and changed them and put them back in their cribs. They fell asleep.

-Donna, why don't you get some rest and I will go and see how everything is going at our hotel.

-You go and I will relax here. See you later.

Sam kissed her before he left and told her too call his cell phone if it was anything.

The next weeks vent along very fast. Sam was busy at the villa and Donna with Emma and Ethan all day. The evenings they were spend enjoyed being a family of four. Emma and Ethan were very good babies and grew everyday.

They were enjoying a day at the beach because it was the last day alone. Tomorrow Sophie, Noah and Ryan came too bee there for the summer. A week later Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry would be coming too stay for a few weeks. Lorraine, Michael and Brad would also come with Rachel, Eric and their children. Everyone would be there for the christening of he twins.

-I think this will be our last day alone for over two mounds, Donna told Sam.

-Yeah, but if you think about it. We could get some of them too babysit and you and I would be alone.

-Hmm, that sounds amazing.

They sat there together watching the sun set in each others arms.


End file.
